


Amber Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Jaskier just wanted to end his boredom, M/M, Pining, Prostitute!Geralt, Prostitution, Sex Worker, Short One Shot, Spooky, Weird, falling in love fast, ghost - Freeform, kind of, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hi!, will you come with me? I mean, how much you charge ?" Jaskier asked, feeling stupid. It was the first time in his life that he was looking for a service like that one and because of how weird he was playing in front of that guy it might as well be the last.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 50





	Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed,Spelling Errors   
> Its a very strange AU but I had to do it.  
> I dont expect anyone to like it 😕  
> But if you do here is a heart ❤

He never dreamt about doing what he was doing. At thirty years old, he had everything a man of his age could want, a house of his own, a good financial position and women willing to marry you. 

But he was tired of the hypocrisy of being right, hence why he was roaming with his car around that street looking for something different that would take him away from the nervous smiles of the girls that fancied him, the constant office meetings and his mother's insistence that it was time to get married and give her grandchildren.

After a couple of seconds, Jaskier finally saw him, standing against a wall in aa secluded corner. Wearing tight jeans, black as his boots and a leather jacket. There was nothing provocative about him, unlike the others who showed themselves to passing cars, throwing mischievous looks and kisses. He clearly didn't needed to as he just stood there like a beautiful statue made of marvel.

Jaskier stopped the car next to the beautiful man to look at him better. He had a beautiful face with a perfectly masculine jaw, white hair with silver highlights and eyes that were a striking amber color.

"Hello," Thee stranger greeted him in a deep, hoarse voice smiling slightly at Jaskier and raising an eyebrow.

"Hi!, will you come with me? I mean, how much you charge ?" Jaskier asked, feeling stupid. It was the first time in his life that he was looking for a service like that one and because of how weird he was playing in front of that guy it might as well be the last. 

"It depends" The white-haired man smiled seductively, his eyes fixed on Jaskier's fine clothes and car. 

"Well, here's a hundred," Jaskier said, holding out the bills. His hand was shaking so ridiculously. The other man gave him back his money. Jaskier was confused, he thought it worked that way but apparently, he was wrong or looked too desperate. 

"Let's do something, buy me a beer and we can talk ,see how it goes from there?

Jaskier nodded, opening the passanger door. The man climbed inside, Jaskier swallowed hard. He didn't look like a gigolo but more like a bodyguard or a hitman.

*** 

Jaskier stopped at a quiet bar not so far from where he found his companion. The place was almost empty except for a couple, an older man drinking at the bar and the bartender talking on his phone. As soon as Jaskier got the beers he sat down in a secluded cubicle with the other man.

"What's your name? I am Jaskier" He asked without taking his eyes off the beautiful white-haired guy.

"Geralt. Listen, I don't usually do this with any customers but you're a good guy. Dont hand out money like that to anyone especially a hooker. It's dangerous and foolish" 

"Yeah, it was a little impulsive on my part" Jaskier admitted, feeling even dumber than before.

"Pretty stupid, I'd say," Geralt commented winking at him.

"Well, you don't have to insult me, Geralt," Jaskier replied in the same playful tone. He was a nice guy, Geralt. His familiarity with him made him feel strange. He decided not to mention that out of fear of sounding like a psychopath or an unrealistic idiot. A man of that profession must have been tired of hearing such nonsense. 

"A good man like you shouldn't be looking for someone like me," Geralt repeated, taking a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jacket.

"I'm bored, I saw you and thought I could spend a nice evening with your lovely company" Jaskier admitted, blushing a little bit.

"We're having a good time, aren't we?" Geralt asked him, arching his eyebrow again. 

"Yes, I like being with you," Jaskier admitted feeling like a schoolboy. Geralt noticed and took his hand between his own which was cool to the touch but strangely pleasant.

"Come here," Geralt said as he stood up grabbing Jaskier by the hand and guiding him to a dark corner outside the bar. The couple from earlier gave Jaskier a strange look, but he didn't care.

** 

Once there alone with Jaskier, he kissed him. It was a nice, simple kiss, like the first kisses in the life of a human being who has just discovered love. Geralt mouth tasted like nicotine, beer and something that was entirely Geralt's. 

"You are an angel, " Jaskier said not really caring if he looked like a fool in front of Geralt, who simply kissed his hand and brought it close to his face.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the same corner, same time," Jaskier said stealing a quick kiss from Geralt. "

Geralt simply smiled, a sad smile that Jaskier didnt noticed.

Here, one hundred dollars for your time and yes, you earned them. I would pay even more to just stare at you. Geralt,you are mesmerizing" He put the money in one of Geralt's tight jeans feeling the outline of the other man's erection. Did he want him the same way he wanted him? Or was his body already trained to react that way by the customers? 

"Don't torture yourself with questions that have no answers," Geralt told him, holding his hands again. Jaskier could have sworn that the other man knew what he was thinking. 

Jaskier left him on the same corner giving him one last kiss before saying goodbye to Geralt. As the car drove away he felt a strange sadness take over. He needed to be with Geralt, see him again, kisses him, make love to him even if he ran out of money. That night Jaskier did not sleep masturbating, thinking about Geralt with his white silver strands stuck to his face while Jaskier penetrated him. 

*** 

Jaskier returned to the same place hoping to find Geralt again but he was nowhere to be seen. He drove around the area several times but the other man wasn't there. Frustrated he decided to ask one of the other guys that worked next to that particular corner

"Hi, have you seen a handsome man with white hair and yellow eyes?" He asked a thin boy with sad eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?" The boy asked irritated. He had pointy ears, Jaskier thought he looked like an elf or some kind of attractive goblin. 

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you tell me where I can find him." Jaskier offered him, totally ignoring Geralt's advice from the night before. The boy took the money and got into the car. Jaskier drove, following his instructions that lead him to a cemetery.

** 

Although the place was grim, the desire to see Geralt again and to kiss him was stronger than any fear he had.

"Here's Geralt. Died a day like yesterday defending a client from being robbed.Got stabbed poor thing his heart was bigger than his brains" The boy said, pointing to a somewhat secluded grave. Thinking that the guy was probably pulling a prank on him he decided to look for himself and to his horror Geralt's name was written there along with the day he died and year which was five years ago. 

On the cold marble of the grave were also a hundred dollar buck below an unopened beer bottle.


End file.
